


Mario Doesn't Like Peas (but he does like bowser)

by Garchomp445



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: "parenting", Extremely Fast Turn-Around On Extremely Specific Ideas, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: In the comfortable depths of Bowser's castle, Mario is faced with a terrible decision: Eat peas, and suffer the agony of their awful taste, or don't, and be forever unfit to help Bowser raise his child. The clock is ticking down, and he has few allies remaining.Written for father's day in about three days and it probably shows.





	Mario Doesn't Like Peas (but he does like bowser)

“Hey, dad.” Bowser Jr. pointed at Mario’s plate, “I see you haven’t touched your peas at all.”

One of his red eyebrows was just subtly raised. His son was just too clever. Mario stammered, “Well, I was just saving the best for last, you know?” He tried a good-natured laugh.

“I see.”

Mario needed a distraction, and he needed it fast. He was sitting at the head of one of Bowser’s brick banquet tables, lavishly strewn with dozens of dishes. At the far end of the table, Bowser’s staff ate with them, chatting boisterously. Next to Mario sat Bowser, and to his right sat Peach and Daisy, practically doubled over in laughter at something Daisy said. Mario looked at his brother, Luigi, sitting right next to Bowser Jr, but he was eating his peas so slowly that it had to be deliberate. Mario felt a chill run up his spine as Luigi ate a huge spoonful.

“Wowie! These peas sure are delicious!” Mario gasped as Bowser took a huge helping of peas, then gulped them all down. Bowser stood up, shaking the ground slightly, then announced, “Mario! Would you like to help me clean up in the kitchen?”

Bowser Jr. laughed, “Oh, come on!”

Peach exchanged a look with Mario, a slight humour to her kind smile, and whispered something to Daisy. Daisy responded by shouting,

“Right! Bowser Jr!”

“Huh?”

“You built another tennis robot, didn’t you?” Mario took the opportunity to excuse himself, “We’re going to beat this one, too!”

“Oh yeah? Bring it on! This one’s better than ever!”

There was the sound of chairs moving rapidly as Mario hid in the kitchen, and slid behind the door. Bowser was washing his plate in the huge stone sink, and held out his hand for Mario’s plate.

“Thank you very much, Bowser! I was in quite the pickle.”

Bowser chortled, “Oh yeah, you’ve never been in a worse situation! Guess parenting is harder than hopping around galaxies and shooting fireballs!”

Mario walked around Bowser to start drying the plates, and nudged Bowser’s shoulder on the way over, “You did all that while raising Bowser Jr! You’re the real top dad here!”

“Tryna flatter me? It’s working, I’ll give you that. Did you wanna go for a walk after this?”

“Of course!” Mario rushed through wiping down the plates, “It is a shame that we’re skipping out on tennis.”

“Okay, now that’s something you’re better than me at!” Bowser swung the heavy metal door open, “I’m strong, but you’re so good at picking up new skills. You had just learned how to play when you beat Daisy, right?”

“She might’ve let me win, no one needs ten tennis trophies, right?”

“Haha! Wrong! I have a whole room full of trophies!”

Mario took in a deep breath of the cold afternoon air, “Oh! That reminds me, you need to tell me the stories behind them.”

“Ugh, maybe once I’ve written a book or something.” Bowser snapped his finger, “Wait! Or I could just steal Peach’s storytelling ability! With magic!”

Mario shook his head gently, “Maybe not? You could just practice more.”

“No, the problem is that I always cut to the chase! Stories are all about description and meaning and blah blah blah, and I’m bad at all that.”

“Just tell a story where you punch a lot!”

Bowser laughed, “That’s already all my stories, you goober!” He pointed to Mario, “If anyone really needs practice, it’s you! You’ve been through all sorts of stuff that we’re never gonna hear about ‘cause it’d take a decade to sit through it all!”

He put a hand to his chest and mock-gasped, “Now, that’s not my fault, is it? Besides, aren’t those in the past already? You ate a whole bunch of peas, and I know you dislike them nearly as much as me.”

Bowser made an awkward grunting sound, “Uh, actually, I didn’t eat them. I just hid them in my shell.”

There was a gigantic giggle from a nearby bush. Bowser Jr.’s head popped out, and he said,

“That’s the most childish thing I’ve ever heard you do, papa, and I’ve seen you cry because you favorite cartoon was on a half-hour late!” He pointed at the two and cackled again.

“I have a whole system! That’s not weird!”

“I know that neither of you like peas! I’m really smart, remember? And you both suck at lying, as usual.” Bowser Jr. smiled down his nose, “But seriously, you two are so sweet. I’m glad you’re so concerned about my health, even if I don’t need it anymore. I actually happen to like peas!”

Mario wiped his brow, which made Bowser Jr. smirk excessively. Bowser laughed, “You’re alright, kid.” His eyes went wide, “Wait, weren’t you supposed to be playing doubles with your tennis robot?”

Bowser Jr. put up his chin, “See, that’s where I really got ‘em! I made two tennis robots, one android that looks like me, and the other is just a modified mechakoopa! Look, we can watch the match through its eyes.” He pulled out a dented tablet, and presented it proudly to Mario and Bowser.

Peach and Daisy were jumping around, and Daisy was chanting, “We won! We won!”

“Well! Better luck next time, right?”

Bowser Jr. let out a small scream, and glared in the general direction of the tennis courts. “That’s impossible! They’ve only been playing for a few minutes, you can’t score that fast!” He put away the tablet.

Bowser laughed, “Then let’s pay them a visit!” He whistled, and the circular, smiling Koopa Copter rose from over the closest parapet. With one swift movement, he grabbed both Mario and Bowser Jr, then leaped into the car. In a moment, they were hovering above the tennis court. Bowser then leapt from the copter, and landed in the middle of the court. He loosed a jet of flame into the air, and stomped around on the other side of the court from Peach and Daisy.

“Well well well! I think we caught someone cheating! Daisy! Explain yourself!”

“Yeah, we caught someone cheating…” She smirked, “We caught Bowser Jr. cheating! If that’s the real Bowser Jr, then we’ve been fighting a robot! Come and face us for real, you tiny koopa!”

“Urk! No! Physical activity?!?”

“Haha! Sorry kiddo, looks like you gotta play by the rules this time!”

Bowser and Mario left to sit in the stands together. Their son stepped up to the court, taking the place of the extremely accurate-looking android, and got into position. Mario sat back and relaxed, it was fantastic to see his son having so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy father's day! I hope you have a fantastic time, feel free to leave kudos or comments at your leisure!
> 
> also omg seriously i just had an idea, then i wrote it. that's the first time that's ever happened what omg. On the other hand, this is also totally unedited so like that's one bad thing lmao


End file.
